


Lizzie and Soma's Super Mega Cute Tea Party

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni is a nice person, Gen, Soma and Lizzie should be besties okay, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's away, Sebastian's with him, and Agni is otherwise occupied for the time being. But it's no big deal. Soma and Lizzie can plan around that. How difficult can it be to make tea and cakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie and Soma's Super Mega Cute Tea Party

“I wish Ciel was here,” Lizzie said, pouting at the chessboard. Soma sighed heavily.  
  
“I mean, he’ll come back later, right?” he mumbled. Lizzie nodded.  
  
“In three hours, though! What are we going to do for three hours?” It was a good question. The two of them were supposed to be banned from decorating until Christmastime, according to Agni who said that Sebastian had relayed that information from Ciel. Since neither Agni nor Sebastian told lies, Lizzie was willing to believe this. At the very least, it meant there would be a super cute Christmas party! ... But, in the mean time, she and Soma had to make do with the manor and its contents in an utterly uncute state.  
  
“We can have tea...?” offered Soma dubiously. “I’m hungry...”  
  
“We should have tea and cakes!” declared Lizzie. “We’ll make it a real super adorable tea party!” Soma lit up at this pronouncement. Now, all they had to do was find Agni...  
  
... Which was easier said then done, because the man seemed to have vanished into thin air. After a brief and panicked search, though, he was found to be in the garden, having a quiet but obviously important conversation with a distressed-looking man in white. Soma pouted at the window.  
  
“Now what do we do...?” Lizzie mused, since evidently the tea and cakes idea was on hold until they got an adult again.  
  
“It can’t be that hard to make tea!” announced Soma boldly, as he grabbed Lizzie by the arm. “Let’s do it ourselves– I can’t wait to see the look on Agni’s face!”  
  
\------  
  
The look on Agni’s face wound up being one of sympathy with a hint of long-suffering amusement, because he walked into the kitchen an hour later to find Lizzie and Soma entirely covered in flour crying over an upended bowl of what they had intended to be cake batter but definitely wasn’t while the oven slowly burned icing, an apple, tea leaves, a whole clove of garlic, half a carrot, a ribbon, and two wooden spoons to ashes.  
  
“My prince, milady... Do you wish to tell me what happened here?” he asked gently.  
  
“I-It was going sooo weelllll!” wailed Lizzie, tears leaving tracks in the flour on her face. “We even– even–!”  
  
“Agniiiiiiiiiii! Everything’s on fiiiiiiiireee!” sobbed Soma, clinging onto his servant in despair.  
  
“I d-don’t know what went wroooong!” Lizzie attached herself to Agni’s not-bandaged arm. He lifted them both up and carried them bodily out of the kitchen and set them down on a couch.  
  
“Nothing has happened that cannot be fixed...” he murmured. “Now, just–”  
  
“This kitchen is cursed!” Soma declared between hiccups. Lizzie nodded in agreement. That was the only feasible answer.  
  
“I knew it!” came the voice of the cook from somewhere behind them. “It’s cursed! And maybe haunted, too!”  
  
“Oh dear,” said Agni. “Well, then the curse must be broken before we can go any further!”  
  
“Exactly!” said Soma. He paused. “Areh, how do you break a curse in a kitchen, though?”  
  
“I would think, the same way you break it anywhere else, my prince,” said Agni with a smile.  
  
“Oh,” said Lizzie. “I hope it’s not too much trouble?”  
  
“Not at all. Perhaps Master Cook would like to assist me...?” The cook saluted, grinning.  
  
“We could help too!” Lizzie volunteered. Soma nodded vigorously behind her. Agni shook his head.  
  
“My lady, this is a simple matter for servants. I will bring up some tea when all is done.” And with that, Lizzie found herself and Soma being escorted – rather apologetically – back to the drawing room by Ciel’s cute bespectacled maid. Despite the maid’s tone, Lizzie felt rather like she was being banished.  
  
\------  
“I think these cakes are delightful!” said Lizzie as haughtily as she could manage as she nibbled empty air. Soma nodded seriously, adjusting the be-ribboned hat he was wearing.  
  
“Truly!” he intoned. His pink monocle fell out of place again and into the empty teacup in front of him. “Ugh! A pox on monocle makers!” he snapped, and just then the drawing room door opened to reveal Ciel looking confused and Sebastian struggling to relieve Agni of the tea tray. Ciel took one look at them, and made a big show of turning around and walking out.  
  
Soma looked at Lizzie. Lizzie looked at Soma. In perfect sync, the two of them left off their tea party and tore down the hallway after him.  
  
“CIEEEEL! COME BAAAACK!!”


End file.
